Truths & Lies
by oranfly
Summary: Our favorite duo end up cuffed and alone. Takes place in season 1 sometime. Death by accidental seduction courtesy his sexy as hell partner.  It could so happen.


"Move and I kill her," the man growled and Peter's heart dropped in his chest.

They had gone into a hotel room thinking they had the element of surprise but someone had tipped him off and the second they had entered, Olivia had been pistol whipped while Peter barely dodged a bullet. He'd tried to scramble to Olivia's unconscious side, but the bad guy had beaten him to it; wrestling Olivia into a one arm hold while he held a gun to her head.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Peter said slowly so as not to startle the man. "What do you want me to do?"

"Your obviously a Fed so I want you to use your handcuffs to handcuff yourself to the radiator there," the man said.

"My partner there has the cuffs, not me," Peter said carefully.

"Fine, then dig them out and do as I said," the man snapped, grinding the gun into Olivia's temple to rub in the point.

"Okay, okay." Peter slowly moved to grab the cuffs from the back of her belt and snapped them free. He slowly cuffed one wrist and moved back to the radiator.

"Wait!" The man half yelled and Peter froze. "Link the cuff through the radiator and handcuff the other end to her wrist." The man brought Olivia's limp body closer to Peter and he did as he was told.

"What now?" Peter asked, trying to stall for some kind of back up to arrive.

"Dig the keys out and throw them across the room," the man said.

Peter sighed and did as he was told, angry that this guy had thought to remember the keys.

"Now if you're smart you won't try and follow us," the man sneered.

"Like we could…" Peter said rolling his eyes.

The man left and Peter sighed in frustration. He quickly assessed Olivia's current state and came to the conclusion that she would be fine despite the nice gash on the side of her head and the bruising that was already forming. After several minutes she began to fidget and groan until her eyes batted open and she hissed as the pain settled in.

"G'morning Sunshine," Peter said with a quirked eyebrow.

"God, what happened?" Olivia groaned, tenderly feeling her forehead with her free hand.

"You got hit with the non-business end of a gun and now we're handcuffed to a hotel room radiator," Peter explained dryly.

Olivia's eyes widened as she pulled on her other hand and pulled Peter's so it banged into the radiator.

"Ow!" Peter cursed and glared at her. "What? You didn't believe me?"

"Sorry," Olivia said apologetically and let her hand move closer to the radiator to get a little more slack. "Good thing I have the keys."

"Actually, he made me throw them across the room," Peter said regretfully.

"What?" Olivia half squeaked making Peter snort.

"Sorry princess, but we're stuck," Peter said dryly and Olivia glared daggers at him on the new nickname. "Good thing that backup will be here soon."

"Yeah, about that? Broyles couldn't spare anyone so we're on our own," Olivia said wincing.

"What?" Peter sputtered. "Then why the hell did we break into this room if we didn't have backup coming?"

"I didn't think we'd need it," Olivia said casually.

Peter sputtered some more, unable to find the words that would accurately describe just how angry he was.

"Peter, I'm sorry," Olivia mumbled, dropping her head and gaze to the ground.

With a deep sigh Peter let the tension leave his body. "It's alright, Livia. Someone will realize we've been gone for too long and come looking for us eventually."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, still unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey," Peter said softly with a small grin. He used his free hand to gently steer her chin so she'd be looking at him. "It's fine."

Olivia gave him a wry smirk before laughing. Peter dropped his hand from her face and laughed with her.

"So what now?" Olivia asked, looking around the room.

"Ever played two truths and a lie?" Peter asked with a grin.

"No, what's that?" Olivia asked, scrunching her nose.

"Each of us says two truths and one lie without telling each other which is what and we take turns guessing," Peter explained.

Olivia snorted through a laugh and shook her head. "Why not?"

"That's my girl!" Peter said with a charming smile. "I'll start. I spent a year in Australia. My favorite breakfast food is bacon. One of my hobbies is rowing."

"Rowing?" Olivia laughed and nodded. "Okay… I sing in the shower. I keep a journal. My favorite pie is cherry."

Peter looked thoughtful before nodding. "Alright your guess first."

"Definitely rowing!" Olivia said with a laugh.

"Nope! Now my turn," Peter laughed to see Olivia sputter in confusion. "Cherry pie."

"What? How'd you know?" Olivia whined.

"Because you're an all American girl – I would've guessed Apple. But you sing in the shower?" Peter asked with a cheeky smile earning a blush from his partner. "For the record I've never been to Australia. Now you start."

"Ummm, my favorite color is gray. My favorite sport is swimming. I used to be Catholic." Olivia said confidently.

"Interesting… I lost my virginity at 21. Green is my favorite color. I wrote seven articles on advanced chemistry before I was 18." Peter said. "And I'm going with Catholic."

"Nope!" Olivia smiled brightly. "You don't have to be such a braggart. You wrote eight articles before 18, but interesting about the virginity. Didn't like girls till then?"

Olivia was teasing him and Peter just stuck his tongue out at her. "So what was your lie then? Swimming?"

"No, my favorite color is blue," Olivia grinned.

"You could've fooled me," Peter pouted. "And I always liked girls! When did you give yourself away?"

"Give myself away?" Olivia laughed. "Uh, 18."

"Let me guess… he was your third boyfriend and first love. He read you poetry and taught you how to fire a gun," Peter faked a dreamy voice and laughed when Olivia slugged him in the shoulder.

"Hardly. He was my first boyfriend and I didn't love him. Neither of us was into poetry and I taught him how to fire a gun," Olivia grinned.

"I should've guessed," Peter grinned back.

"What about you?" Olivia asked.

"What about me? She was a sweet girl from Jersey, but I was just passing through and I couldn't stay. We knew each other a week, but it was one crazy week," Peter looked lost in memory lane.

Jealousy rushed through Olivia and she swallowed it down as best as she could. She wasn't naïve enough to believe her partner hadn't been with other women, but to see him so nostalgic over it made her heart ache.

"I never thought I'd see that look on your face," Peter broke the silence sounding rather serious.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, reverting her face back to neutral.

"Jealousy and sadness," Peter said softly, as if he still didn't believe he might be right.

"Yeah… right…" Olivia rolled her eyes and scoffed at the idea even though he had hit it dead on.

"Livia," Peter whispered and brought his free hand up to cradle her face and direct it to face his. "Am I right?"

Olivia bit her lower lip wanting to protest it, but she was never that good at lying to him and so she just stayed silent. Peter's eyes flitted down to her lips and then back to her eyes, silently asking for the permission he needed.

"Peter…" Olivia whispered, letting her eyes flutter shut just before his lips sealed over hers.

A whimper escaped her as he stole the air from her lungs in the most passionate kiss she'd ever been involved in. It was a kiss meant to take her soul and set her body on fire. She inched closer to him so that she could tangle her hand in his hair and deepen the kiss.

Peter groaned into her mouth and dropped his hand from the side of her face to the base of her neck. Climbing onto Peter's lap, Olivia straddled his hips and pressed her body into his.

"Livia…" Peter moaned into her mouth, moving his hand down to grip her hip to keep her relatively still. "Are you sure about this?" Peter managed to ask between kisses.

"Do you really think I'd be on you like this if I wasn't?" Olivia chuckled and moved her lips down along his throat but then she jerked back. "What about you?"

"Sweetheart, I don't think you could get rid of me at this point," Peter quipped with a grin.

"Literally?" Olivia gently jerked her handcuffed hand and grinned at him making Peter's head tip back in a laugh. "Now where were we…"

"I think we were here…" Peter murmured before capturing her lips with his again, feeling her smile against his lips as she responded instantly.

Olivia pressed the length of her body into his and let out a breathy moan when she was able to grind her center down on his sizable arousal through his pants.

"God… Livia…" Peter groaned into her mouth.

"More…" Olivia moaned into him, gyrating her hips down on his and eliciting a very sexy growl from Peter's mouth.

Peter's fingers on his free hand moved to the top of her shirt and began working to undo the buttons of her work shirt. Once he had them all undone he pressed his palm against her bare stomach and moved it up so that he could cup her breasts; massaging and gently tweaking her nipple. Her hips jerked forward and she let out a soft whimper. Peter's lips traced the column of her throat and down until he could pepper sweet kisses along the tops of her breasts.

"Mmmmm, Peter…" Olivia gasped when he nipped at her nipple through the fabric of her bra.

Olivia began to work at the button of his jeans when she noticed the red and blue lights flashing out the window above them.

"Shit – back up is here," Olivia mumbled and she helped Peter redo her buttons and she quickly scrambled off him.

Olivia was just able to straighten herself up in time for a small SWAT team to break through the door, aiming their guns at the duo only long enough to discover who they were.

"It's clear," Olivia said, professional tone in place.

It did nothing to dispel the growing arousal in his jeans. Images of her using that tone while she dominated him flashed through his mind. She was definitely going to be the death of him. Death by accidental seduction courtesy his sexy as hell partner. Peter forced his mind off his partner and on anything else that wouldn't make it so obvious that he was so aroused.

When they finally got the cuffs off them, Olivia was immediately thrown into cop mode and delegating tasks to get the men they were meant to arrest found again. About half an hour passed before they were back in the SUV and ready to head back to the lab.

"Livia – "

"Don't worry about it, Peter," Olivia gave him a cute grin that sent his stomach to flipping.

"Don't worry about what?" Peter asked, needing to be sure of what she as thinking.

"I'm not freaking out and I'm not scared," Olivia said calmly before giving him a full smile when he only returned her sentence with a vacant and shocked look.

"So maybe you'll let me take you out for dinner tonight?" Peter asked with a charming grin.

"Ummmmm…" Olivia bit her lip and creased her brow, looking away from him.

Fear clenched at Peter's heart as he began mentally kicking himself.

"Sure," Olivia said with that same grin.

A long sigh of relief escaped his lips and Olivia chuckled at him.

"You didn't think I'd actually say no, did you?" Olivia asked, sparing a hand from the steering wheels to rest on his knee.

"Well I certainly hoped not," Peter gave a self depreciating laugh.

"I'm not sure I really stood a chance at resisting you from the moment we met," Olivia said with a laugh.

Peter couldn't help the stupid grin that formed on his face at her words.

A/N: I found this one shot buried in my hard drive and I thought I'd let it see the light of day. This seemed like good timing with all the lack of fringe and P/o-ness going on.


End file.
